Camellia
by TehSanity
Summary: There was a lady by my side. We were childhood friends. She walked the same path as I. One day, there was something I was bound to do. She followed. I was foolish, and she died.


As the afternoon sun crept past the blinds, Jin sat at his office and stared long and hard at a piece of paper he was holding.

A few words stood out: "Highly confidential, NOL branch destroyed, no survivors, Bloodedge." At the end of the report was a picture and a caption, "From the few witnesses that saw the event, we were able to provide a sketch of the suspect." Jin's eyes shot wide open, "That's a horrible sketch, but why does he look so familiar?"

A knock echoed from the door. Jin quickly hid the report under his desk. "Come in," he said. A red haired girl dressed in the typical blue NOL uniform stepped through the door. "Major Kisaragi, could you spare a moment?"

Jin coldly replied, "Make it quick."

"Jin, I was wondering..."

"Lieutenant Yayoi, it is Major Kisaragi now. Must I remind you again that we are not in the Academy anymore?"

"I'm sorry. Major I was wondering if you are free tomorrow night. There's this new movie regarding the Six Heroes and..."

"No, not interested. I have work to do."

"If there is work to do maybe I could help you. I am your secretary after all."

"That would be all Lieutenant."

"But..."

"You are dismissed Lieutenant. That is an order."

"Yes Major." Tsubaki began to slowly leave the room. As she made her way back to her quarters the atmosphere was full of rumors.

"Did you hear about it? An entire NOL branch was destroyed. Some man named Bloodedge."

"Impossible. A single man defeating all of us and the branch head? That would mean defeating a powerful Ars Armagus too."

"Are we safe? Is he headed for us next?"

"But we have the Major right? No one can defeat the Hero of Ikaruga."

"We don't have to worry yet. Rumor has it that he is headed to Kagnatsuchi next. We're not next on the list."

Jin pulled out the report from under his desk and started long and hard at the picture. Many minutes passed until Jin came to the revelation, "Is that you? Brother Ragna. Hahahaha."

* * *

The following morning, Jin's branch was in chaos. Tsubaki darted around the office looking for her superior. A fellow soldier grabbed her into a group that was having a tense conversation.

"Tsubaki, have you seen the Major?"

She shook her head, "No, haven't seen him yet."

"Where could he be then?"

A third voice spoke out, "Maybe the Major is sick."

"No, the Major is never sick."

A fourth started to panic, "With the Major gone, what do we do? What if this Bloodedge shows up? We are all going to die!"

The first man slapped him, "Shut up." He turned to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, you are the Major's secretary. You should have clearance to go to his quarters. Go look there."

"But I have never been there before" she replied.

"Just go. We'll keep searching elsewhere."

She nodded and headed off.

Tsubaki slowly walked down the hallway leading to Jin's room. With the exception of housekeeping, no one else had seen Jin's room before herself included.

She crept toward the door with extreme caution not to make any unnecessary noise.

There was always the possibility of the Major trying to rest in his room. She always saw Jin in perfect health from the day she met him, but there was always a possibility of illness. Her wild thoughts included the Major screaming in a wild rage the moment she woke him by opening the door.

Tsubaki reached to pull the door open and prepared to apologize her hardest. Silence followed. When she finally opened her eyes she was surprised to see no one. Fear gave way to curiosity as she saw her Major's room for the first time. As expected, the room contained nothing but the stock furniture.

She thought to herself, "So this is Jin's room but he is not here. I shouldn't look around but maybe I can find clues to his whereabouts."

Almost instinctively, she headed to the closet, "So this is Jin's clothes."

Tsubaki found herself taking a sniff at the uniform. "What am I doing? This won't lead me to him. I'm not a dog."

She quickly put the uniform back on the rack and headed to the desk. The desk was bare, save for something that caught her attention. Picking it up she was reminded of an event a few years ago.

* * *

A girl last in a long line of many was very gleeful to give a box which he reluctantly accepted. "Happy Birthday Jin."

He tried to smile, "Thank You."

She ran off to join her friends waiting in the distance. A little boy behind Jin spoke out, "Is this the last one?"

"Hopefully, yes. Thanks for the help Carl. Put it next to the other chocolate boxes. Seems they weren't listening when I said I wanted nothing for my birthday."

Another girl politely asked him, "Excuse me..."

Jin shouted, "I said I did not want anything!"

She was saddened, "I guess I'll be going then."

Makoto said in a cross voice, "Jin, how mean!"

He realized who he had shouted at, "Sorry Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiled, "It's alright. This is your last year isn't it."

Jin sighed, "Unfortunately yes, I'll be graduating soon."

"We might not see each other again, so I want you to have this."

"It's a flower preserved in a glass case?"

"It's a camellia. They're rare these days with all the seithr around. Maybe it will remind you of us your friends later."

"Thanks Tsubaki."

Jin turned to Makoto, "So what do you have?"

"I don't have anything."

"At least someone listened."

"Nah, I forgot. But I have this instead."

Makoto hugged Jin long and hard.

Carl noticed the vicegrip, "You're choking him Makoto."

"You want some too?"

It was too late.

"Help, can't breathe."

Everyone laughed.

Tsubaki smiled as she sets the flower back on the table. Searching through the drawers she came across a recent-looking document. She quickly read through it, "Bloodedge... Most likely destination is Kagnatsuchi? Is this where Jin is headed?"

She prepared to run towards then nearest officer until she thought, "Should I report this? No, it is only a matter of time before they find out that he is not in the city and deduce he is headed to Kagnatsuchi. I am his secretary after and must be responsible for his actions."

She ran back to her room to grab a coat and was able to slip out unnoticed amidst the chaos. She was going to chase after Jin.

* * *

As Tsubaki approached Kagnatsuchi's NOL branch, distant sounds of sword clashing could be heard. She followed the noise and a familiar voice started to become audible.

"Hahaha, is that all you got brother? I thought a man who killed hundreds would have more than this."

"Now is not the time Jin. I can't exactly fight you now."

"What's wrong brother? Something preventing us from enjoying to our fullest?"

"Yes! The Azure is..."

"Don't care. I'm having a blast! Now, let's finish this brother!"

Jin stuck Yukianesa into the ground. Ice quickly covered Ragna's body restricting any movement and speech.

Jin laughed wildly, "What should I do with you dear brother? Help me think. Shattering you into a thousand pieces doesn't sound too fun. Perhaps you'll look fabulous at a piece of art. Or maybe I should free you and we can have even more fun!"

"Jin, are you okay?"

He turned around to face the voice that was coming from behind him, "Who are you? Don't interrupt me. Get lost."

"Jin is that really you?"

"Still not gone? Useless trash like you is such a nuisance, bothering me all the time."

Jin drew his sword at Tsubaki and prepared to strike until he suddenly winced in pain. "No, not her. Shut up Yukianesa."

He slumped to the floor as he started to feel the effects of the fight.

"Are you alright Jin?"

"I'll be fine, and it's Major Kisaragi."

Tsubaki smiled at the answer.

Jin rubbed his forehead trying to gather himself. "Lately I've been remembering things that seemed, new. A brother, a sister, and old hatred. I feel..."

A loud crack. The ice surrounding the body started to fracture. However, Ragna's body was no longer visible, only a black aura could be seen. Seithr was seeping from the cracks.

Jin grabbed Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, you need to go. It's too dangerous here."

"Why should I go? You never need me for anything! Let me help you for once!"

"Maybe later, but now you need to run."

"Why?"

"Because... I care. Okay?"

"If you care about me, why do you treat me so coldly?"

"Tsubaki, look. As much as I like you, I am a murderer. Nothing can change that. I may be the Hero of Ikagura, but I am because I killed many people. There will be people out for revenge. That ninja might be good but there are many more who will resort to harming you to get to me if we were together. Happy? Now go!"

Before Tsubaki could nod or respond the ice surrounding the Beast exploded, knocking both away. Ragna was gone, only something with a feral aggression remained. Tsubaki regained her senses shortly after. She saw Jin lying on the floor who had not yet recovered and the Beast slowly approaching him, dragging Ragna's sword behind it. She dived towards Jin.

Jin awoke to see blood, and tears? He felt a pair of arms around him that held him tightly. He heard a whisper, "I'm glad Jin has been protecting me all this time. I'm so happy. Jin..."

Silence followed.

"Tsubaki? Tsubaki!"

There was no answer.

The Beast withdrew its sword that was buried deep in her body and prepared to strike again.

"Yukianesa!"

Jin managed to freeze the Beast again, but it was clear the ice wasn't going to hold it for long. He gently placed her lifeless body on the ground and turned towards the cracking ice.

He sobbed, "Dear brother, why must you always take something dear from me. First Saya and now..."

He drew his sword to face what was once Ragna.

* * *

Jin lay on the floor, his eyes stared up at the cold moon. He tried to move, but there was no response from anything. Neither could he feel any of his limbs. His eyes rolled to the side as he tried to look at his surroundings. There was only rubble and fire. He heard a scream, death was all around. He caught a glimpse of two figures in the distance talking.

The cat sighed, "This ain't good. Looks like the Azure Grimore has gone bezerk."

A girl responded, "Yes, seems like this is one of the unfortunate loops."

"Damn it. Poor boy, looks like I'll have to put him down. Hopefully it won't merge with the other half."

"Do what you must. This is nobody's fault, just a cruel joke. There may yet be hope though. From the events of another shift, one of the Six is born. Perhaps he will be part of the true cycle. One not as unfortunate."

As the girl walked closer towards Jin, he could only say, "Strength. I need more strength, to save her."

"If it is strength you require False Hero, I shall provide it for you. Would you like to become a real hero?"


End file.
